1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a metalworking operation and more particularly to a toolholder and a mating cutting insert. The subject invention is also directed to a method of assembling the toolholder and mating cutting insert to form a toolholder assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
During a metalworking operation, a cutting insert is typically mounted upon a toolholder which secures the cutting insert as it is urged against a workpiece. Typically, the cutting insert fits into a shaped pocket within the toolholder and is held within the pocket by either a hold-down screw or a clamp. However, when the cutting insert is held within a pocket, it is important to provide clearance for the cutting edge of the insert within the pocket so that it does not become damaged, and furthermore, it is important to machine the pocket so that the cutting edge of the insert in contact with the workpiece is properly located.
A toolholder and cutting insert for a toolholder assembly are needed whereby the cutting insert may be accurately positioned within the toolholder while at the same time secured within the toolholder in a relatively simple fashion.